My Love(s)
by KatPeeta22
Summary: I know the name is stupid. Basically this is the sequel to "My Love" This is mainly about Katniss and Peeta and their family. I really don't know what else to say except that you're going to be very confused if you don't read "My Love" before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the first chapter to the sequel for "My Love"****  
****To anyone that didn't read my love, you're going to be extremely confused and it's highly recommended that you do read it.**

"You're definitely pregnant..." Allison trails off.  
I'm at the doctors with Peeta, my husband, and Noah, my two year old son.  
There's an edge to her voice that I recognize immediately, having lives with her for two years, I know how she operates. She's shocked and nervous.  
"What's wrong?" I ask, already frantic, pushing Noah's hand away from me. He's trying to eat the gel on my stomach.  
She coughs awkwardly.  
"You're more than pregnant." She says quietly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?  
"Your um..." She looks at me, then Peeta. "Look," she points to screen where the baby is. "See this?" She points to something. Peeta and I nod. "That's a baby." She says. "See this?" She points to something else. We nod again. "That's a baby." She sighs. "See this?" She points to something else. We nod again, silent. "That's a baby." She sets down the wand and starts to wipe the gel off my stomach with paper towels. "You're having triplets."  
"Triplets?" I burst. I'm so happy right now and I can tell by one look at Peeta that he is too. Allison must take it the wrong way.  
"You can always abort or give them up for adoption-" she begins  
"No!" Peeta and I both say at the same time. She laughs.  
"Okay, okay, calm down." She says as Noah climbs up onto the bed with me. "Triplets is completely different from just one." She begins as I sit up and tug my shirt down. "Everything that you felt last time will be increased. The kicking is probably going to hurt. Your back is going to hurt and you're going to be huge." She begins to click her pen repeatedly. "The babies are going to be much smaller. And I highly doubt you'll make is to nine months. You water will probably break around eight. It could be seven." She says.  
"Is that all?" I ask wearily. She nods.  
"And...be completely ready for all three babies by five months." She says. "That's it."  
Our family is waiting for us at the house.  
We head out and I'm practically bouncing with excitement the whole time.  
When we get to the house, I'm crying.  
"No cry Mama!" Noah complains. I wipe my tears as we get out of the car. Peeta collects Noah and he runs off into the house.  
Peeta knows its happy tears. He kisses them away and then takes my hand and pulls me inside.  
"Oh shit! Are you not pregnant? Are you dying?" Annie explodes. They're back from their honeymoon.  
"She's pregnant," Peeta says calmly. They all cheer.  
I wipe more happy tears and wait till they calm down.  
"With triplets!" I exclaim. They stare at both of us.  
"Seriously?" Finn asks excitedly, standing up. I nod.  
"Triplets!" Mom says. Prim coughs loudly and stands up.  
"I guess now is a wonderful time to tell you all I'm pregnant with twins." She says.  
I swear to god I almost pass out. I actually start to fall, but Peeta grabs me and holds me up.  
"Your pregnant!" I explode. I don't know to be pissed of estatic. I'm estatic, I think. I mean, she's twenty and will be 21 on 9/11. I was her age when I got pregnant with Noah.  
But I was engaged already. I knew that I would have Peeta with me. Sure, we broke up, but we're back together now and will be forever.  
She's pregnant with twins and I'm pregnant with triplets. I already have a two year old.  
That's six little kids, counting Noah.  
I have a deathly grip on Peeta's arm.  
"Are you upset?" Prim asks. I shake my head.  
"How far along are you?" I ask. She coughs.  
"Four months." She says. I nod, silent.  
I want to get my hair back to brown, since Rye, Graham, Justice and Kegan think they're funny, dying my hair when I'm sleeping. I sit down on the couch and pull out my phone. I type, "is there a way to get lighter hair dye out of dark hair?"  
The results make me smile. Color zap by lorreal. They have it at the mall down the street. I know, because I googled it.  
"I'm going out!" I announce, standing up.  
"Where?" Mom instantly demands.  
"The mall." I say. Annie stands up.  
"I'm coming." She says.  
"Me too." Jo says.  
"Me too." Prim adds. Soon enough, all the girls my age are coming.  
"You hate the mall." Peeta says suspiciously.  
"Correct," I give him a gentle kiss.  
"Me come?" Noah screams.  
"Of course you can come," I take his hand and then my keys from Peeta, along with my wallet.  
I walk out the front door with Lauren, Prim, Jo, Annie and Annie trailing behind me. Stella looks like she wants to come. She's fourteen now, in ninth grade.  
"Come on," she grins and follows us. I give Noah to Prim and they all squeeze in the jeep.  
"So why are we going to the mall?" Jo asks. I smirk.  
"You'll see."  
We all sing along to random songs while Noah screams gibberish.  
"Look Mommy!" He says as we walk inside, passing the disney store. "Mickey!" I keep my grip on his hand.  
"We can go there later baby." I say as we walk into the hair salon.  
"Okay, now I'm just scared." Jo says. I shoot her a glare as I walk to the lady behind the counter.  
"How may I help you?" She asks.  
"Um..." I sigh. "I fell asleep and my bother in laws and cousins decided it would be hysterical to dye my hair from my natural dark brown to this." I point to the blonde. "And I hate it but don't know how to get it out." She looks at my hair closely and then snaps her fingers and grabs something front under the counter. Color zap. Just what I wanted.  
"This gets it right out. Follow the directions carefully." She says.  
"Thank you so much."  
"The guys are gonna be so mad." Jo snickers.  
"Oh yeah." I say. I show her a picture of the guys with the neon hair. "If I give you fifty dollars, can you make sure all the employees don't tell these four guys about this and don't help them, just tell them that you don't have anything for that." This is the only hair place around here, and I'm not about to let Rye, Graham, Justice and Kegan get away with it.  
"Make it a hundred and you've got a deal." She says. She's the owner.  
I hand her a hundred and then swipe my card.  
She bags the box and Prim grabs it and puts it in her purse.  
"Mickey!" Noah screams.  
"Thank you," I thank the lady and we head out.  
"This is going to be the best night if my life." Stella says. "They're gonna be so pissed." We all stare at her. "Oh please! Your going to scold me for cursing? You all cursed in high school." I smirk.  
"I'm rubbing off on you." I sigh. "I've got to take him in here." I nod at Disney.  
"Lets go!" Prim says. "That's gonna be me." She says. "With two." I smile.  
"This is gonna be me again, with four." I let out a puff of air and release Noah into the Disney store. He starts to run around. I follow him, carefully watching him.  
"Momma!" He's clurching a Mickey Mouse stuffed bear. "Peas?" I hesitate.  
"Come here." I crouch down, my arms extended towards him. He runs to me. I check the tag on Mickey. It's only ten bucks.  
"Alright," I pick him up and walk to the counter. I buy that. "Lets go."

Me and the girls locked ourselves in the master bathroom.  
"Time to wash it out!" Jo says. There isn't a person who knows except for us. I bend over the tub and wash out the stuff.  
"It's working!" Annie says as she helps me. It is. She shuts off the water and I sit up, accepting the towel Prim is holding.  
I dry my hair.  
"Dry it!" Jo whisper shouts.  
"I can't wait to see their faces." I grin as I blow dry it.  
When it's completely one hundred percent dry, I shut off the curling iron.  
The fireplace is on downstairs because Mom loves it.  
I jog down there with them helping me and throw everything in the fire.  
Ha. They can't do pawing through the trash now.  
There's seven fire places in this house, and this one is in the vacant kitchen.  
The girls go first.  
"Are you going to tell us what you've been doing for the past few hours?" Peeta asks.  
"You'll see." Jo says. They all snicker.  
"What! Stop staring at me." Rye grumbles. "Just because your cousin is a whack job, doesn't make me a circus clown." She grumbles. He groans.  
"Don't call my wife a whack job. She's more intelligent in her fingernail than you are in your entire body." Peeta says.  
"Jerk," Rye grumbles.  
"Katniss you should come out here." Annie calls through laughter. The lights are on.  
I walk into the living room calmly.  
"Yes?" I ask. Rye drops his glass and it shatters, Graham shouts gibberish, Kegan pales and Justice drops his phone.  
"No!" They all four start shouting random things at me. I stand there and let them, my facial expression appearing bored.  
"HOW?" Rye screams. I bite my lip till they fall silent.  
"I'm not telling." I say.  
"There's no way. It's washable hair dye." Rye shakes his head and snatches Peeta's water. He storms over to me and dumps it all over me. I glare at him.  
"Now I'm definitely not telling." I say.  
"I'll just go there then!" Rye explodes, snatching up his car keys. I allow myself to snicker.  
"Go ahead and waste your gas. I paid the salon manager, the only salon within miles of here, a hundred dollars not to help you." I say calmly. Graham stands up, his eyes black with anger.  
"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Rye goes to grab me but Peeta moves so quickly, shoving him back.  
"Touch her and I kill you." He threatens. Rye goes to say something. "She's pregnant." Peeta states. Rye swears loudly.  
"Why'd you have to knock her up?" He hisses.  
"I think she dyed her hair dark." Kegan says. "With permanent." He adds.  
"She didn't." Jo says.  
"Yeah, she didn't." Annie interjects.  
"She's going to tell us how she got it out." Rye snarls. I laugh.  
"That's so funny!" I gasp. "You think I'm gonna tell you!"  
"Momma!" Noah says with a grin. He gets up and pulls his diaper off. "Look!" He says happily, handing me his shit filled diaper.  
"Come on baby, lets get you in a bath."  
"Can I help?" Prim asks hopefully.  
I get it. When you get pregnant, every child you see makes your world light up, because that's going to be you.  
"Sure," I say. He take Noah's hand and roll up the diaper, throwing it in the trash on my way upstairs.  
Prim starts the tub and I get out Noah's toys. I check the water and then turn it down.  
"That's too hot for a toddler. Their skin is more sensitive then ours. What feels cold to us is freezing to them, sometimes, at least." I explain. She nods and places Noah's into the tub. "He's gonna splash so-" I cut of as Noah screams through giggles and starts slamming his hands in the water. "So get back if you don't want to get wet." I say through laughter. She smiles.  
"It's alright."  
"Toy!" Noah screams. I get all his toys and put them in the tub.  
He starts to splash, soaking Prim. I'm already soaked so oh well. Prim doesn't look fazed.  
"God, I'm freezing." I say. I stand up and strip down to my bra and underwear. "You know what sounds amazing?" I ask.  
"What?" She asks.  
"A really fuzzy blanket in bed while drinking hot chocolate and watching a movie." I say.  
"That sounds perfect." She says. I walk out into the bedroom and pull on one of Peeta's shirts.  
I go back in with Prim.  
"Mommy!" Noah stands up in the tub and starts to pee, spraying me and Prim both.  
We start screaming bloody murder, moving backwards.  
Less then two seconds later, Alex and Peeta are bursting into the bathroom.  
"What's wrong?" They demand frantically, helping us off the floor.  
"He just peed all over us!" I explode.  
"What?" Peeta asks.  
Him and Alex exchange looks and then burst out laughing. We both glare at them.  
"You can finish giving him a bath then, if you think it's so funny!" I say to Peeta.  
"Yeah! Alex, your helping." Prim snaps. "How many bathrooms are in this house?" Prim asks.  
"Enough for both of us to take showers at the same time." I say.  
Prim turns to the guys.  
"When Katniss and I get out of the shower, we both expect hot chocolate with your guys' bed made and two white fuzzy blankets and hocus pocus ready to be playing, and Noah to be bathed!" She snaps.  
"Yeah! And make sure there's marshmallows." I say.  
"And make sure we have some peanut butter." She snaps.  
"And chocolate icing." I add.  
"And the popcorn in the black bag. And bowls for everything" Prim adds.  
"And some water."  
"No ice." Prim adds.  
"And a peanut butter banana sandwich." I add.  
"Katniss, we have none of those things. We don't even own that movie!" Peeta says. I sigh loudly.  
"Fine!" Prim and I shout at them at the same time.  
We both storm off. I get pajamas, which is my bra and underwear and another one of Peeta's shirts.  
I go into another bathroom and take a long bath.  
After almost an hour, I get tired of standing so I plug the drain and sit down.  
I wash my hair and body again because I get bored.  
I then get bored again and get out, drying off my body and getting dressed, towel drying my hair.  
I walk into the bedroom with my dirty clothes.  
Popcorn, hot chocolate, white fuzzy blankets, peanut butter, icing, peanut butter and banana, bowls, spoons, hocus pocus ready to play. And everything else we asked for.  
I dump my clothes in the hamper and my squeaky clean son comes in with his Mickey bear I got him today. It's only nine, but he's exhausted. He's sucking his thumb in his pajamas.  
He stands in front of me and stares up at me, sucking his thumb.  
"Hi honey," I lift him up and walk downstairs. I go into the living room. They're all conversing. I hug Alex around the next with my free hand and kiss his cheek. "Thank you." I then hug Peeta and kiss his lips "and you"  
"You just now got out of the shower?" Peeta asks. I nod.  
"Wanna bed." Noah mumbles.  
"May," I say. "Say may," I bend down and sit him on the ground in front of me. "Say may," I repeat.  
"Me," he's saying may, but it's muffled by his thumb. I pull his hand away from his mouth.  
"Say may." I repeat.  
"May!" He whines.  
"Say I," I say.  
"I!" He whines again.  
"Go," I urge.  
"Go,"  
"To," I press.  
"To!" He cries.  
"Bed." I finish.  
"Bed," he says in his baby voice.  
"May I go to bed." I complete.  
"May I go to bed!" He screams.  
I let out a relived breath.  
"Yes, you may." I bend down and kiss his head and then pick him up. I didn't realize that everyone in the room looks shocked. "What?" I snap.  
"You just taught a two year old the proper way to ask for something in five minutes." Mom says.  
"Is that weird?" I ask.  
"That's remarkable!" Mr. Mellark says, shocked. I shrug.  
"May I go to bed? May I go to bed? May I go to bed?" Noah says.  
I set him down again.  
"Give me a kiss and you can go to bed." I say. He stares at me and then kisses me right on the lips, his slobber dropping down my chin. I wipe it away. "Okay, lets go." I say.  
"Daddy to?" He asks.  
"How do you ask?" I say.  
He stares at me again.  
"May," I begin.  
"May Daddy come!" He screams.  
"Unbelievable." Mom breathes.  
"It took me a month to teach Audrey that." Jessica says.  
"I don't know Noah, may Daddy come?" I look up at Peeta, who laughs gently and grabs my hand, pulling me off the floor.  
"Come on, up to bed." He says. Noah runs upstairs, giggling. Peeta follows me up after Noah. Prim must still be in the shower.  
Noah picks something up off the floor in his room and climbs into his race car bed.  
"May Mommy and Daddy story?" He holds a book out to us. (This is actually an old children's book I have in my bookshelf from when I was in kindergarden)  
I take the book and move next to Peeta. It's called kisses.  
Noah lays down in his bed and Peeta covers him. Both of us kiss his head. He sucks his thumb and holds Mickey Mouse while he stares at us. We read this to him almost every night.  
We take turns reading pages. I start.  
"Lisa asks, 'will you give me a kiss?'. 'Of course,' Daddy says." I begin. Noah watches us. I show him the picture because he screams if you don't, and then hand the book to Peeta.  
"Do you want a witch's kiss?" Peeta reads, showing him the picture and then passing the book to me.  
"A butterfly kiss?" I continue, showing him the picture.  
"A grandma kiss?" He shows him the picture and I rest my head against Peeta's shoulder and flip the page.  
"A mom kiss?" Noah giggles softly.  
"Mama," he mumbles as I show him the picture.  
He's so adorable. I love my baby boy. I love my three other baby's too. So, so much. I love them all equal and no amount of mistakes can make me love them less.  
"A vacation kiss?" Peeta continues. He shows him the picture and then flips the page.  
"A monster kiss?" I ask. He laughs loudly as Peeta tickles his sides. He shows him the picture for me and then flips the page.  
"A circus kiss?" He asks as I squeeze his nose gently like its a clown horn nose thing. Noah giggles again with his thumb still in his mouth.  
Peeta shows him the picture.  
"A birthday kiss?" I read. Noah laughs when I show him the picture. He's not gonna get tired till the end. Then he'll fall asleep after we leave.  
"An Eskimo kiss?" Peeta says. I give Noah an Eskimo kiss and then Peeta shows him the picture.  
Here comes the tired part. We read this together.  
"Lisa laughs." We start. "No, Daddy, I want a goodnight kiss!" We say together. Peeta flips the page. "Oh, that kind of kiss!" We says. "A kiss that makes your toes heavy. A kiss that makes your fingers so limp that they can't even lift a feather." We begin to lower our voices. "A kiss that makes your eyes so tired its hard to keep them open, Daddy says." We're whispering now. "...and Lisa falls asleep." We finish. Noah is awake a staring at us.  
I out the book back in his bookshelf, which is loaded with stories.  
We both kiss his head. I flip on his nightlight and follow Peeta out. , shutting the door so it's open a crack.

I wake up at fly out of the bed, running into the bathroom and throwing up viciously in the bathroom. All the junk I are last night came back to me at full force. Prim and I fell asleep in bed last night. I flush, and as I'm brushing my teeth, Prim flies in, throwing up.  
"I don't have a toothbrush." She groans.  
I open the drawer right in front of me and get out the pack Peeta and I have. It's a twelve pack. I hand it to her. She takes one and start to brush her teeth.  
I spit up the foam and wash out my mouth, putting my toothbrush away.  
I walk back into the bedroom and finish my water from last night.  
I go back into the bathroom because my bladder is about to explode.  
I pee and wash my hands and then go out of the bathroom with my phone, running my free hand through my hair.  
"Where's Peeta?" Rye asks. I stare at him.  
"I don't know." I say. "Is he not here?" I ask, looking out the window. All the cars are here...  
"He's not with you?" Mom asks.  
"No...Prim and I fell asleep last night..." I trail off. "Did you call him?" I ask.  
"Yes." Jo says.  
"And he didn't answer." Mr. Mellark finishes.  
I frown.  
"That's weird..." Noah's here. He's on the floor, talking with Audrey and Madison. They have their own child language, even though the girls are three years older.  
I try to call him anyways and it goes right to voicemail.  
"He always answers the phone and he usually leaves a note..." I look in the kitchen and check the counters. I know that I would have seen his note if he left one. He makes sure to put it where I'll see it. My boobs hurt so bad right now.  
"Did you search the house?" I ask. They nod. "Outside too?" I ask.  
"He's been gone since when I woke up at six." Mom says. "Well...since Noah woke me up at six." She says.  
"Sorry," I say. It's a reflex to apologize when my kid does something. "He's been gone since six and your deciding to tell me at-" I look at my phone. "Eight?" I ask.  
"Katniss you would have killed us if anyone but your son or husband woke you up." She says calmly.  
She's right. I let out a slow puff of air.  
Maybe he went for a jog...no. If he went anywhere away he would have left a note.  
I look around for a moment and then get an idea. I walk to the glass sliding door and peek through the curtains. I actually laugh a little.  
"He's right here." I say. He's dead asleep with his book over his face, which means he came out here to read and passed out. It's pouring though.  
I slip out and shut the door, moving over to him. I crouch next to the couch.  
"Peeta," I whisper. Nothing. "Peeta," I say a bit louder, nudging him. Still nothing. "Peeta!" I exclaim, shaking his arm gently. He sits up so fast it makes me jump. His book falls onto him, the corner digging into his crotch. It's a hard cover and it's a big book. It slams down onto him. He groans and pushes the book off his, clutching himself in pain. He's silent for a bit and then moves his hands, looking up. He raises his eyebrows.  
"I slept out here all night?" He looks exhausted.  
"Yes, and you slept terribly." I state.  
"I didn't." He says. I stare at him. "Okay, fine, I did." He grumbles. I get up and move in front of him. I lean over to kiss him on the lips for a long time.  
"Better?" I whisper when I pull away. He tangles his fingers in my wavy hair, my natural hair.  
"Getting there." He mumbles. "God, I've missed your hair." He runs his fingers through it slowly. I kiss him again.  
"Now?" I ask.  
"Much," he whispers.  
"Where is your phone?" I ask.  
"Um..." He shifts and then pulls it out of his pocket. "It's dead." He says.  
"So...you know in the beginning of hocus pocus when the girl runs around through a forest?" I ask.  
"Yeah," he says.  
"Well...and please don't get mad at me." I warn.  
"I won't baby," he kisses my cheek.  
"Well...we're having three more kids at the exact same time, which is going to be a hassle. And Noah likes me be outside and...here they can't really run around and there's too much water and it's not safe and we won't be able to watch Noah and the others at the same time..." I sigh.  
"So you think we should move somewhere more safe." He says.  
We just moved here, too, like last month.  
"Yeah...Noah can't swim yet and he could fall in the pool without us knowing and we'll be watching the babies and...he could die..." I sigh.  
"I agree." He says. "I chose this house because I didn't think I was going to get my wife and son back and I thought that it was just gonna be me." He sighs. "But I've been worrying about that with Noah and now that we're having three more..." He sighs. "I really want to move to this place where I was this nice house. It doesn't have a pool but it's perfect for us." He says. "It's got a forest far away behind the house but it's not our property. Ours is fenced so the kids can't get back there." He says. "We have like an acre and I think it's perfect." He says. "It's $2,600,000, 6 bedrooms, 8 full , 1 partial bathroom and 9,481 square feet." He's saying this off the top of his mind.  
"You really like this house." I say. He laughs.  
"Yeah it's kind of my dream house." He says. I raise my eyebrows. "There's one problem." He says.  
"And what's that?" I ask.  
"It's in New Jersey." He sighs. I bite my lip.  
"I want to see it." I say. "Physically. With my own eyes." I say.  
"You want to fly to jersey and see the house?" He asks excitedly.  
"I do." I whisper.

**So they're having triplets and Prim is having twins with Alex. Yes, they're moving again. Just bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**-KatPeeta22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok****a****y guys, I have picture for the kids. I have the twins, the triplets, both newborn and toddlers, I have Audrey and Madison and I have Noah, if you want to see (getting the names and genders spoiled) then Kik me at LoveTHGTrilogy22**

Now I'm nine weeks. We contacted the real estate guy and he said we could see the house on July 18th. It's July 17th.  
The family has been here on and off. They're here now.  
"Don't judge me," I snap at Rye, who is smirking at me. "I'm gonna eat chips when I want to, so fuck you." I hiss. He snickers. I'm standing in the living room. "You need some manners." I add. I drop the chip bag from shock.  
I'm only nine weeks!  
A baby just moved. I felt the little flutter, the kind that only I can feel but nobody else can.  
Noah knows he's having new siblings. He calls them "broffer and seter" meaning "brother and sister"  
"What is it! What's wrong?" Peeta demands, sitting up.  
I look up at him and then back down at my stomach.  
"Is that even possible?" I demand as I pick up my chips.  
"May I!" Noah asks, bouncing at my feet. I hand him a chip.  
"What about me?" Rye asks.  
"No," I say.  
"You let him have one!" He whines.  
"Because he is my son and I love him." I hiss.  
Then I realize what I was just freaking out about.  
"Katniss what's wrong?" Peeta asks. I'm silent for a long time, urging them to do it again.  
It's like they can hear me, because one of them moves and I feel the flutter inside of me.  
I know I'm not just imagining things. I already look like I'm four months pregnant and I'm only two and a week.  
"Katniss would you stop doing that!" Prim bursts. "God it's so irritating!" She hisses. I glare at her.  
"Katniss what's wrong?" Allison sits up.  
"Can you uh...feel that little fluttering at nine weeks?" I ask casually.  
"My sister did." Travis says. "She had triplets." He adds.  
"What are you saying?" Allison asks.  
"I'm saying I felt the fluttering." I say with a shrug. It doesn't feel Alien to me anymore. Prim is five months. She's huge and looks eight months. She knows the gender now, one boy and one girl.  
"Mommy!" Noah says.  
"Mommy's all gone." I say to him. He looks around.  
"Mommy!" He repeats. I laugh.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Your fat!" He runs away. Rye starts laughing.  
"That kid is a great listener. I just told him to say that to you!"  
"Rye!" Peeta shouts. "Now that's all he's gonna say!"  
"Yeah you little bitch!" I snap. Okay, so Allison was right. My mood is completely gone south. I don't even want Peeta to kiss me anymore. I feel guilty but I'm just not in the mood. My back hurts and my boobs hurt and I feel like a fat ass and I'm only two months.  
"Don't call me a botch you ass!" Rye shouts. I'm already ready to punch him in the face.  
"Hey Katniss, want some icing?" Peeta asks before I say something back to him.  
"Chocolate?" I ask. He stands up.  
"Yes," he laughs as he brushes past me.  
I look at Rye for a second and then follow him.  
I feel bad and I miss kissing him.  
"Peeta," I say quietly. He try's to hide his sadness but I know it's eating him alive. It's starting to make him a bit depressed. He acts fine, but I know in his head he's convinced himself I'm going to divorce him.  
"Hmm?" He turns around. And his eyes are slowly starting to lose that sparkle.  
To know I'm the one doing that to him is killing me.  
"What's wrong?" He then asks as I stare at him.  
I don't know what to do, so I lean in and kiss him hungrily.  
I have missed kissing him and I wish I've been doing it for the last two or one weeks. He instantaneously pulls me closer, deepening the kiss.  
Why haven't I been kissing him? His lips feel so good on mine and they taste amazing. I want to take him upstairs and claim my territory, but it's the middle of the day and the last thing I want is Noah to walk in on us. I trail my hands up his bare chest and wrap my arms around his neck.  
I haven't exactly been telling him I love him that much, either. My breath is ragged.  
I very slowly pull away, our faces inches apart. His eyes are black, probably matching mine.  
"I love you," I whisper before hugging him. "Please know that. I do love you Peeta. My whole body aches and it makes me...not in the mood, I guess I could say. I may not say that I love you and I may not kiss you as much, but I do love you so, so much, and I'm never going anywhere ever again." I breathe. "And I know I'm breaking you." I add. He tightens his grip on me.  
"I love you too." He whispers. He doesn't comment on me breaking him.  
I slowly release my grip on him.  
"Daddy!" Noah runs into the kitchen. I pick up water and take a sip. "Your D is small!" I spit water all over the counter and Noah runs off, giggling again. Peeta looks just as livid as I feel.  
Rye just taught Noah to say "your dick is small"  
I'm gonna kick his ass.  
"Rye!" I explode, racing into the living room. Peeta doesn't follow me. "Who the fuck do you think you are!" I allow myself to shout at him. I want him out. Now.  
"Oh come on! It was funny!"  
Rye protests. Mr. Mellark stands up and smacks Rye upside the head.  
"Grow up boy!" He shouts. "Your twenty six years old and you act like your Caleb's age!"  
"I do not!" Rye shouts back at him. I snort.  
"Noah has more control than you do." I say.  
"Noah is a two year old. He doesn't know what it means!" Rye says.  
"It doesn't matter!" Mr. Mellark says.  
"Yes it does!" Rye protests.  
"Hey!" I say loudly to get them to shut up. "Noah is me and Peeta's son. It doesn't matter if he knows what it means or not. I don't want those words coming out of his mouth and neither does Peeta. You don't come into it house and teach our son to say stuff like that. It's just not acceptable." I say calmly.  
"Peeta can't even come out here and defend himself for having a small dick." Rye says.  
"His dick isn't small." I say bluntly. Johanna snickers, along with Finn, Annie, Prim and Alex. (Some of you don't remember that Alex is Prim's new boyfriend. I mentioned him in the chapter of Finn and Annie's wedding in "My Love")  
"Seriously Katniss?" Rye asks.  
"Seriously." I say.  
"Yes it is." Rye says.  
"Have you seen it?" I ask.  
"Well...no. But-"  
"But you haven't had it inside of you either. You don't know how big it is. I'll bet yours is a nub." I can hear Peeta's muffled laughter in the kitchen. I struggle not to laugh myself.  
"My dick is not a numb! I'll show you." He says.  
"There's nothing to see. I don't want to see your nub." The adults are struggling not to laugh now. Graham, Kegan and Justice are already shaking with silent laughter.  
"It's not a nub." Rye protests.  
"It's probably the size of one of the baby's pinkies." I say, tapping my belly.  
"It's not!" Rye's mad.  
"It couldn't even make me gag." I say. "Peeta's however-"  
"Okay, thank you." Peeta says, walking into the living room and handing me a spoon with icing.  
"Peeta's however, I can hardly fit in-"  
"Katniss!" Peeta says.  
"What?" I ask. "Don't be shy about it!" I pat the spot on his jeans, right on the zipper. His face goes red. "See this spoon?" I ask as I lick it clean. "Your probably about as long at the part that the food goes on." I say. "Peeta's however, is probably as long as...one of these spoons and then another one without the dipped part-"  
"Kids, how about you go swimming!" Jessica says. All the kids eyes light up and they all leave, Stella, who is fourteen being in charge. Even Noah comes out from downstairs and goes outside.  
"Okay, I think your just trying to make me feel bad now." Rye says.  
"Did you know that your dick is the size from here to the top of your middle finger?" I ask. Peeta clenches his hands into fists right away. Rye puts his hand up. His hands are small.  
"Unclench your hand." I say. , grabbing his wrist.  
"No," he says.  
"Unclench your hand." I repeat.  
"No." He says again.  
"If you unclench your hand we can have sex after Noah falls asleep tonight." say, completely honest.  
He stares at me for a long time.  
"No," he repeats.  
I know the pressure points in your arm.  
"Unclench your hand." I repeat one last time.  
"No!" He says.  
"Fine." I slide my hand up and press on the pressure point.  
"Shit Katniss!" He reflexively unfists his hand. I grab Rye's hand and hold it up to Peeta's. Peeta's hand is bigger by an inch or two.  
"Oh. Look who's bigger." I snicker and drop Peeta's hand. He's mad at me but I don't really care.  
"Upstairs. Now." His eyes are black.  
"You don't scare me." I cross my arms.  
"I'm not supposed to scare you." He snaps. "Upstairs. Now." He repeats.  
I huff and go upstairs and into our bedroom.  
He follows me, slamming the door behind himself and locking it. I know I'd be as pissed as he is right now if he'd done that to me.  
"What the hell was that?" He explodes.  
"That was me defending you." I say.  
"Seriously Katniss? You were fighting about the size of my dick compared to my brothers!" He exclaims. "Your acting like you've seen his!" He says.  
"You know I haven't." I snap.  
"That was so embarrassing! And seriously! You'll only give me sex if I compare my dick size to Rye's." he's upset. "That's upsetting. I get what you said in the kitchen, but that just...that was ridiculous." He says.  
"You want sex? I'll give you sex." I'm pissed right now. I angrily, roughly lock our lips and shove him into the bathroom, locking that door as well.

I left him upstairs, stunned. Maybe he'll learn.  
I'm dressed in the same clothes I was in earlier. He's been up there for an hour.  
"Shouldn't you go check on him?" Mr. Mellark asks. The kids are still in the pool.  
"He'd just stunned. He'll come to later some time." I say. Johanna snickers.  
"Your anger makes me laugh." She says.  
"Cool," I state, not caring.  
"Are you sure he's still here!" Rye asks.  
"Don't know." I say.  
"And your not worried?" Mom asks.  
"Dammit! I told you he's fine!" I snap.  
"Calm down," she says. I glare deathly at her.  
Everyone looks weary.  
It's nearly two hours later when Peeta finally comes downstairs.  
Did I mention we were both in the shower? I love shower sex and he knows it.  
I don't say anything, I just lift my legs. He silently sits down and I drop them again.  
"What have you learned today?" I ask. Everyone in here snickers.  
"That your extremely good at sex when your pissed." He mumbles, resting his head in the arm of the couch.  
"And?" I continue.  
"That you know a lot about my dick." He says.  
"And?" I press.  
"And not to get you mad." He's got an irritation in his voice.  
"And?" I ask. He's silent for a bit.  
"And what?" He asks.  
"I don't know, I just wanted to see what you got." I say. He rolls his eyes, pissed a bit. I honestly feel bad for him. I can't stop being a bitch.  
Noah's screams from outside suddenly fill the air, and in an instant, Peeta and I are flying out to the pool. Stella is helping him up, trying to calm him down.  
"He was running and he tripped and cut his knee and his elbow." She says. To a two year old, the is the most painful thing in the world. "I'm really sorry. I was trying. I really was." She says.  
"It's okay, accidents happen." I say gently. Peeta lifts Noah off the ground and gestures for me to follow him.  
"Hey," I begin to all the kids. "From now on, no running around the pool, okay?" I ask. They all nod. I smile at them and then follow Peeta upstairs into the master bathroom.  
My emotions are so messed up. When I was pregnant with Noah they were too, but they're worse this time. I'm super mean to Peeta. Then, randomly, I'll cry for hours. I can't seem to control anything I do anymore and it's annoying me.  
I don't even want to be doing it, but I do it anyways.  
"Shhhh," Peeta calms Noah as he wipes up his arm. I begin on his knee. "It's okay," he soothes.  
We bandage him all up.  
"It's time for your nap, mister!" I say. He's exhausted anyways. It's four and he's supposed to take his nap at noon or one. I take him from Peeta and carry him off to his bedroom. Peeta follows me.  
"Shouldn't we just let him stay up? It's already four." He says gently.  
I immediately snap, "if your gonna watch him when he he's snippy."  
"You know what? Never mind. God, come find me when you've calmed down." He walks off downstairs.  
I silently put Noah to bed and wait till he falls asleep to leave.  
I'm going to breakdown. Peeta's mad at me. I can't control it!  
I slip into our bedroom and lock the door.  
I can't even make it to the bed before I'm sobbing.

...

The hours pass and I spend the entire time crying. Peeta, Annie, Finnick, Mom, Prim, Johanna and even Haymitch have came up here to get me to let them in, but I refuse to let all of them in, especially Peeta. They don't know I've been crying. I don't want them to.  
Especially not Peeta.  
But I'm so thirsty. I wipe away any stray tears I could have and flip over my pillow so you can't tell it's wet. I then go into the bathroom and wash my face. It removes some of the redness, but not all. It's seven already. I don't even care.  
I silently slip out of the bedroom and go downstairs, stopping in the kitchen for a water bottle.  
I walk into the living room. Mom drops her water.  
"Have you been crying for the past three hours?" She asks.  
I hesitate.  
Oh well. There's not other explanation.  
I nod, silent.  
"Why?" Peeta asks softly. I shrug. "You've been crying for three hours and don't even know why?" He asks gently.  
And then I go again and snap, "I know why but I don't want to tell you."  
Then I realize that I just was a bitch to him again and he was being nothing but nice to me.  
Did I mention that being pregnant with triplets has given me slight anger issues?  
I start sobbing again, hurl the water bottle at the wall, which explodes, and then I turn around and run upstairs.  
Peeta runs right after me, catching the door with his arm before I can lock it again.  
Then he locks it.  
He doesn't care how mean I am to him. He pulls me against his chest and holds me. That only makes me cry harder, because no matter how rude I am to him, he will always help me.  
"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry!" I sob hysterically.  
"Shhhhh," he soothes, kissing my head.  
"N-no!" I choke out. I suck in multiple breaths and force myself to calm down. "I'm such a fucking bitch to you and I can't stop it! I'm breaking your heart when I still love you just as much as I ever have, more now. I'm breaking you and I can't stop it!"  
"Your not," he whispers, kissing my tears away. "I understand, Katniss. Your back and your boobs and everything. I understand. You have three kids growing inside of you and it's taking some time. It's okay. I understand." He starts to run his fingers through my hair.

PEETA'S POV

"Why do you still love me?" She whispers.  
She's not breaking me; she's breaking herself. She just spent the last three hours crying because she has messed up emotions right now and she can't control it.  
"I still love you for everything. I love you more than I ever have." I whisper. I'm not going to go into all the reason I love her. I think she knows them already.  
She leans in and places a gentle, soft kiss on my lips.  
"I love you too." She whispers. She's exhausted.  
"Come on. Let's go downstairs." I whisper. She's hungry. I know she doesn't know she's hungry, but she is.  
"How old is Stella?" She asks curiously.  
"Fifteen." I say.  
"I thought she was fourteen." She says, scrunching her face up in confusion.  
"Nope. She turned fifteen on valentines day." I say. "Let's go." I pull her downstairs with me.  
"Do we have any pickles?" She asks.  
"We have an entire jar." I say as we walk into the Kitchen.  
Tomorrow, we're flying out to New Jersey to look at a house I've had my eye on since I was sixteen.

KATNISS'S POV

I really want pickles. I pluck the jar from the cabinet and then grab the peanut butter and walk into the living room, sitting on the couch next to Prim.  
I open the pickles and the peanut butter.  
"Your not gonna-" Rye gags when I stick the pickle in the peanut butter and then eat it. "That's sick!" He exclaims.  
"That's amazing!" Prim says. "That's more than amazing! That's brilliant!" Prim grabs a pickle and dips it in the peanut butter.  
She moans.  
"How do you kiss...that?" Rye demands. Peeta must be behind me.  
"That has a name and its Katniss." Peeta says. "And shut up. How many times have you complained how lucky I am?" He adds. I snicker.  
"Mommy!" Noah says.  
"Yes baby?" I ask him.  
"May I try!" He says. He's gonna throw up.  
"Sure, come here." I say.  
"Katniss, don't-" Peeta begins before I gives some to Noah. He bites off a huge chunk. Johanna is videoing this. His eyes bulge and then he throw it up all over my legs and then starts crying.  
One part about being a mother is throw up doesn't really disgust you any more.  
"Come on, lets go brush your teeth." I'm shaking with laughter. "Johanna make sure to save that. We've got to show him that when he gets older." I choke out before standing up and lifting Noah with me. He keeps throwing up and I'm honestly getting disgusted but I hold my breath and carry him upstairs.  
I hold him over the toilet till he's done. I then sit him on the counter and brush his teeth.  
I put him on the floor and he runs off.  
I take a quick shower and walk into the bedroom naked. I pull in underwear and then hesitate and just pull on a sweatshirt. I don't want to wear a bra.  
I pull on sweatpants and go downstairs.  
"Your such a jerk." Johanna shakes her head with a smirk.  
"Hey! He wanted to try it." I say.  
"You let him and you knew he was gonna get sick." Peeta says.  
"Noah, your not mad at Mommy, are you?" I ask him gently.  
He climbs onto my lap. He probably doesn't understand. I think climbing into my lap is enough of an explanation.  
He's obsessed with my belly. He knows that his brothers or sisters are in there.  
"Hi!" He pats my belly. "I'm your broffer." He says. He looks at me. "Why can I see dem?" He asks. He means "why can't I see them"  
I don't know what to say.  
"They're so little still." I explain.  
"Will I see dem soon?" He pats my belly again. "Hurry up!" I laugh, along with everyone else. "Mommy I want to see dem." he says. "Can I go in dere?" He means "can I go in there"  
"Nope honey. You've been in there."  
"Wanna candy?" He taps my belly. "I give you candy!" When he doesn't get a reply, he starts crying. "I wanna give dem candy momma!" He just doesn't understand.  
"You will honey. One day. I promise." I say.  
"Hurry!" He pats my belly again.  
Wait till they start actually moving. "Do they have name?" He asks.  
"Not yet." Peeta says, sitting down next to me.  
"Why! I have name! Right?" He says.  
"Yes. Your name is Noah." I say.  
"Hi! I'm Noah! Wanna candy?" He says.  
He looks at me, then Peeta.  
Them he moves to Peeta's lap.  
"Is there baby too?" He taps Peeta's stomach and we all laugh.  
"No honey. Daddy doesn't have babies in him. Auntie Prim does." I say. He look at Prim and then crawls onto her lap. He taps her belly.  
"Candy? Can I give dem candy Auntie?" He asks.  
"Not yet," Prim says.  
"Why not!" He says. He taps her belly. "Hello? Can you hear me!" He's screaming. One hand is on her belly. Suddenly, he screams on the top of his lungs and starts crying, moving all the way across my lap to the edge of the couch, on Peeta's left thigh.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"He uh...just felt one of the babies move." She says.  
"Noah, that was a baby!" I say. "A baby heard you!" I say.  
He hesitates and then climbs across all our laps and onto Prim's, putting his face on her belly.  
"Wanna candy?" He screams at them. They kick. Noah screams blood murder and flies backwards, hitting his head on the coffee table.  
He doesn't scream, he just lies motionless on the floor.  
"Oh my god!" I fly up and lift him off the ground. He's not bleeding, his pulse is normal. He has a bump forming.  
Allison walks over and checks him all over.  
"He's just unconscious." She says calmly. "He'll be perfectly fine." She adds. "Maybe a bit dizzy." She adds. I'm crying.  
"Are you sure?" I ask frantically.  
"I'm positive." She says. Peeta takes him and lays him down so his head is on my lap and his legs are on Peeta's.  
"We have to get him a fucking helmet." I grumble. Peeta pulls out his phone and looks at his watch. He swears under his breath.  
"I have to go..." He trails off nervously.  
"Go? Go where?" I ask. He coughs.  
"You'll see." He pecks my lips and then leaves, grabbing his wallet on the way out the front door.  
Everyone stay till Noah wakes up and then they all leave, leaving me home alone.  
"Hi bear." I whisper.  
"Ow," he whines. I check the knot on his head and then lay him on the couch.  
"Momma will be right back." I kiss his head and then go into the kitchen.  
I get an ice pack and go back out to him. I turn on Mickey Mouse and hold the ice pack to his head.  
He watch, on my lap, resting against my stomach.  
Two hours pass and I don't hear a thing from Peeta.  
I check my phone and call him multiple times but he doesn't answer.  
"Where is he?" I whisper, carrying Noah up to bed. He's sleeping. It's nine. I tuck him into bed and go back downstairs.  
I end up falling asleep on the couch.

...

I wake up the next morning in a panic. I'm still on the couch.  
Did he even come home last night?  
I get up and run to the window.  
Nothing. The truck is gone.  
What is he doing! We have to be to Jersey today!  
I call Annie, crying.  
"Hello?" She asks.  
"I think Peeta left me!" I say, sobbing.  
"What? What the fuck do you mean?" She asks.  
"He's not home! He didn't come home! The truck is gone and his phone is going right to voicemail!"  
"I'm on the way." She hangs up.

**Oh geez.**** What do you think?****  
****Again, if you want picture of Audrey, Madison, Prim's twins, Noah and the triplets, Kik me at LoveTHGTrilogy22****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg, that's all I have to say**

He's gone. I just know it. Annie and Finn sit with me all day. It's noon right now.  
"What did I do? I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!" They both rub my back. The families are on the way. They don't know where he is.  
"Momma, where's Daddy?" Noah whispers.  
"I don't know baby, I don't know." He toddles over to me and places his hand on my cheek.  
"No cry," he whispers.  
He hates when I cry.  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Rye shouts as he bursts into the house. "What a fucking asshole! Leaving his pregnant wife alone. What a dick!" He rants.  
"Not helping Rye." Finn snaps. I don't look up. They're silent. I know they're all there.  
"I don't think he left you." Mr. Mellark whispers. "It's just not like him. I think we all know that's true." He says.  
"Then explain this!" I say, whipping my tears. "It's not like him, but what other reason would he be gone all night for!"  
"I'm calling him." Rye seethes.  
"He won't answer." I sit back down and lower my head back to my hands.  
I swear I'm gonna scream when Rye gets on the phone with him.  
"Your a real dick, you know that!" He explodes. He laughs evilly. "I think you know what for! You left your wife alone with a two year old while she's pregnant with not one, not two, but three of your children-" he cuts off. "Then explain leaving for all night and not answering the phone!" Rye shouts. He falls silent. "Wait, seriously?" He asks, shocked. "What do I tell her then?" He lowers his voice. I lift my head and stare at him. "Okay," he pauses. "And your not a dick and an asshole." He hangs up.  
"Well?" I demand.  
"He said he didn't leave you. He said he loves you and he said that he'll be home soon." He says.  
"So he answers the phone for you but not his wife." I say. I get up and go out to the patio. I sit with my head in my hands.  
I don't believe he's coming. I just don't.  
Ten minutes later, I feel two hands close around my wrists.  
"Hey," his voice is gentle. I snap my head up. He looks exhausted.  
My chin quivers. He hugs me, standing up and pulling me with him. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever." He whispers.  
"Then explain last night." I say, not allowing myself to cry.  
"Let me show you." He whispers. He links our hands and pulls me around the side of the house. "Do you trust me?" He whispers. I nod. He places his hand over my eyes and guides me forwards. I trip and he grabs me.  
"Where are you taking me?" I ask.  
"You'll see." He whispers.  
He suddenly stop walking.  
"You know I don't have shoes on, right?" I ask.  
"You'll be fine." He whispers. "Okay...ready?" He asks. I nod. He removes his hand and I open my eyes, gasping.  
"Oh my god Peeta!" I gasp.  
His truck is gone, and there in the driveway is a new car.  
"I had to go up to Jacksonville and didn't get there till really late. I traded the truck in for this, because it fits seven, and we won't have room for all the kids." He looks nervous, his hands in his pockets. "Do you like it?"  
"I love it!" I say.  
He goes on to explain the car and everything I need to know. I listen intently. We end up driving around the block.  
"So uh...don't we have somewhere to be today..." I ask casually when we get back home.  
"Nope," he says as we get out. "I called the retailer and he said we can come tomorrow. We're flying out there today though." He says.  
"Okay then," I say.  
"I haven't been inside...how mad are they?" He asks. I bite my lip.  
"Pretty mad...we can just go to the airport. It is our plane, after all." I say. He nods.  
We head inside.  
"Oh look, if it isn't the little dick." Graham snaps.  
"Daddy!" Noah runs for Peeta and jumps into his arms.  
"Hi honey." Peeta says, checking his head.  
"Don't call him a dick." I say.  
"Why not! He deserves it!" Graham hisses.  
"No he doesn't. Go out front." I say. He stares at me and then gets up, walking out front.  
"Holy shit!" He says.  
Everyone else then gets up and goes out to the porch.  
They come back inside.  
"Damn." Prim says.

...

We all sit around all day. Peeta, Noah and I are leaving for the airport at five.  
It's three now. All I'm wearing is jeans and a t-shirt.  
Someone rings the doorbell. I get up and walk over to it, pulling it open and Noah right behind me, hiding behind my leg.  
My stomach drops.  
My father is standing there.  
"Peeta!" I instantly call.  
Peeta comes up behind me, alarm in his eyes.  
"You have a restraining order." I push Noah the rest of the way behind me, surprised by how calm my voice is.  
"I'm aware." He says shortly. I hear a shriek and a glass shatter in the living room and then Mom walks up behind me.  
"Where's my youngest?" He asks.  
"Your youngest has a name, and she doesn't want to see you." I snap.  
"Mommy!" Noah says. My dad looks down at him.  
"Don't look at him." I say protectively.  
"Shut up," he snaps. "I have someone that wants to see you with me." He grins.  
I don't move a muscle.  
This can't be happening to me.  
Because Sara Ascot is standing before me.

…**wow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**-KatPeeta22**


	4. Chapter 4

Allison once told me that if I ever get into an encounter with Sara again, I try to stall her until she gets there.  
But Allison is already here.  
We have a code word. She made me make one.  
Sara doesn't say anything. Mom and Peeta just look confused. Sara gives me her creepy smile.  
"Hey Allison." I say casually, my voice loud enough for her to hear. The whispers from the living room cut off suddenly. "I see her." I say calmly. I hear a shriek and another glass shatters.  
Then silence.  
She said that she'd be silent. That she would be talking to Plutarch.  
"Hi little boy." Sara says to Noah. Her voice makes my blood run cold. "Want some candy?" She asks sweetly.  
"Okay!" Noah says.  
"No she doesn't." I say. "Because Auntie Allison has candy for him." I say. "Noah, how about you get candy from Allison." I say.  
Noah steps out from behind me and goes to Allison.  
"Katniss, come with me." Sara says.  
"Fuck you." I hiss.  
"Wrong move." She growls.  
Then I'm staring down the barrel of a gun.  
The world stops.  
I can't let her pull that trigger. I have my three children inside of me.  
But I know her. She won't do anything. She just does it to scare you.  
I stare at her strongly. Peeta is completely frozen, same with my mother.  
I'm much fast then Sara.  
But to my surprise, it's not my who acts, it's my father.  
He slowly takes the gun from her fingers.  
"You're not going to harm my daughter. You're not going to harm my grandson and you're not going to harm my son-in-law." He says.  
No matter what he goes through, I know that he's still my daddy. "And you're not going to harm my soon to be grandchild." He says.  
"Children." I interject. "Triplets." He raises his eyebrows.  
"You're not going to harm my family." He says.  
I know Plutarch was staying in a hotel ten minutes away. He came down again to see Allison.  
I'm more relieved than I ever have been to see him walking up with his shotgun in his hand.  
"Drop your weapon." He says. Dad instantly drops the gun. It goes off.  
Pain contorts in my arm and I pass out.

...

Oh man, the pain is blinding.  
I hear the most annoying, familiar beep in my ear and worried voices.  
I don't care about me, I care about my three little ones.  
My arm feels like a thousand pounds. I force my eyes open, my vision white and pixilated. I blink till things come clear. Mom, Peeta, Dad, Prim, Alex and pretty much everyone else are listening to Allison.  
"Mommy!" Noah exclaims, shoving out of Peeta's arms and climbing onto my bed, sitting on my legs.  
"Noah!" Peeta scolds before turning around.  
"Hi mommy!" Noah says. I can't speak. My voice feels like sandpaper.  
"Oh my god!" Allison sounds shocked. She's crying, along with everyone else.  
I don't remember what happened.  
"Mommy?" Noah asks.  
Allison walks over and helps me sit up. It hurts. A lot. She helps me drink water.  
"Better?" She asks. I nod.  
"Mommy?" He looks like he's gonna cry.  
"Hi honey." I whisper.  
"Katniss. Oh my god." Peeta breathes.  
"What happened?" I whisper. "How long have I been out for?" I ask.  
"Um...two months." Allison says.  
"Is the-"  
"The babies are perfectly one hundred percent perfectly fine." She says.  
"What happened?" I whisper, eying my father.  
"Katniss..." Peeta sighs. "You...what's the last thing you remember?" He asks  
"Plutarch coming up the driveway." I say.  
"Okay...well. He told your dad to drop the gun and he did. It shot you in the arm and then Sara grabbed it and shot you in the head. It skimmed you so it wasn't much damage." He says. "Sara is...dead." He coughs. "And you've been in a coma for two months and now your four months pregnant. It's September." He says. Prim is...six months pregnant then.  
"What about the babies?" I demand.  
"The babies are perfectly fine. I know the sex...but Peeta told me not to say anything till you wake up." She says. "But um...life support have been keeping you and the babies alive...and I was being forced by the hospital to shut it off. But you woke up." She says.  
"Can I go home then?" I demand.  
"You can..." Allison trails off. "Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" She demands. I look at Peeta. "We'll give you three a minute." She walks out with the family following.  
"I hate surprises." I instantly say. "We won't be able to plan ahead if we don't know the sex." I say.  
"I agree." He says. "You know your mostly healed, right?" He asks. "Your head is perfectly fine and your arm is almost." He says.  
"Get Allison." I say. He does. "What's the sex?" I ask. She looks between the two of us. "One boy and two girls." She says.  
One boy and two girls.  
I feel movement in my stomach and then I see it jut outwards and then a kick. Multiple kicks at once.  
They're all three pounding on me. I groan in pain as Noah screams and Peeta and Allison roar in laughter.  
"Ow!" I groan.  
"Noah that's your brother and sister." Peeta says.  
Noah stares at me and then presses his hand to my stomach. He starts hitting my stomach to hit them back.  
Ugh. This is hell.

**Okay, I'm going to start slowly skipping to get closer to five months so they can go baby shopping.****  
****So that was crazy.****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own a thing****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	5. Chapter 5

"We should really..." He sighs and runs his hands over his face.  
I'm back at home. It's ten in the morning and Noah is watching Mickey Mouse.  
"Really what?" I ask gently. He sighs.  
"I don't...it's not important...never mind." He starts to get up, but I hook my fingers into the waste band of his basketball shorts and pull him back down onto the cough.  
I get a nice view of his butt in them boxers.  
"Katniss," he starts. "It's nothing, really." He says. He gets up again but I grab hd shorts and yank him back down.  
"Don't make me get up." I warn. I would be perfectly content with laying all day. I don't need to get up. I avoid it at all costs.  
Allison wasn't lying when she said everything that had happened with Noah is going to be worse.  
He turns to me. If I have to get up, I'm gonna be really mad.  
"Kat, baby, it's nothing, I swear." He gets up again.  
"Peeta!" I moan, covering my face with the couch pillow. "Tell me. I'm your wife. Your not supposed to keep things from me."  
"But it's really not important-"  
"Please?" I whimper, removing the pillow from my face.  
"I think we need to go check out..." He looks like he feels really bad.  
PEETA'S POV  
I really think we need to go check out that house in New Jersey but she's pregnant and all and I really don't want to put her through that.  
"Peeta please tell me!" She begs. She looks so cute when she wants something. I can't help but grin.  
"You're too cute." I tap her nose. Her cheeks get red and and starts to smile, but catches herself.  
"Tell me!" She begs, grabbing my hand. "Please Peeta?"  
"Fine. I really think we should go check out that house." I speed up quickly. "But I really don't want to put you through that and I understand if you don't want to go."  
KATNISS'S POV  
"Peeta, why would you say that that is not important?" I demand.  
"I don't know...I don't want you to do something you don't want to. You may not be feeling good so..." He sighs.  
"I want to go." I say, sitting up.  
"You don't have to sit-"  
I lean in and kiss him gently.  
"What was that?" He whispers when I pull away, keeping our faces only an inch apart.  
"That...was a kiss." I run my fingers through his hair.  
"I love you." He kisses me this time, gently. We make sure not to do anything stupid because our two year old is sitting on the floor five feet from us.  
"I love you too."  
I sit down again, this time much more closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder.  
He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him.  
"I wanna milk peas!" Noah exclaims.  
"I got it!" I hear a shout from the kitchen.  
Peeta and I exchange a look.  
Johanna walks in with a bottle of milk.  
"Morning." She nods at us and hands Noah his bottle. "What do you say?" She asks.  
"Fank you Auntie Johenne." He says while suckling on his bottle.  
"Jo...what are you doing here?" I ask.  
"Oh, I spent the night." She says. "Well...My car broke down at the hospital and you guys were the closest to it without a hotel..." She shrugs and plops down on the couch across from us.  
"Johanna that hospital is like thirty something miles from here." Peeta says.  
"Uh...yeah I walked." She says.  
"You walked? All the way? Thirty miles! Johanna!" I exclaim.  
"I could have come and gotten you." Peeta sighs.  
"I know but with Katniss being pregnant and all." She shrugs.  
I sigh and yawn.  
"Well where's your car?" Peeta asks.  
"Uh at that hospital." She says.  
Peeta sighs.  
"I'll go look at it." He kisses my cheek and gets up.  
"I've got Noah." I say.  
"Okay, I have my phone. Call me if anything." He pecks my lips as he grabs his keys off the table.  
He ruffles Noah's hair.  
"Where ya go-ig?" Noah asks.  
"Daddy will be back." Peeta says.  
"I guess I should come." Johanna hitches herself off the couch and follows Peeta out the door.  
Five minutes later, the front door slams.  
"God dammit I'm so screwed!" Prim screams, storming into the living room and sitting down. She's six months now and very large. She's having one boy and one girl.  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
"Alex and I got into a fight and he said 'have a nice life!' And then grabbed all his shit and left me in the apartment!" She exclaims.  
"Please tell me your kidding." I hitch myself off the couch.  
"No I'm not kidding!" She exclaims.  
"Prim, I am so sorry." I say.  
"It's fine. He was a jerk anyways and I didn't really love him." She says.  
"ANYBODY HERE?" Rye screams. I hear a ton of voices fill the house.  
"Grammy!" Noah drops his milk and runs off.  
I sigh loudly, get up and pick up the cup with spilt milk.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I ask as I pass the family to the kitchen.  
"Are we not allowed here?" Mrs. Mellark asks.  
"Of course you're allowed here, but you guys would normally call." I say.  
"Well we were told not to call." Mom says. I snort.  
"By who?" I get a glass of orange juice and walk into the entrance.  
"Someone." Mr. Mellark replies.  
"Share!" Noah reaches for the orange juice in my hand.  
"Does that someone have blonde hair?" I ask.  
They all exchange looks.  
I sigh and pull my phone out.  
"Katniss-" Graham begins. I'm already dialing him.  
"Share Mama!" Noah whines.  
"Quit whining." I reply.  
"Peas!" He begs.  
I sigh and hand him the cup.  
"Hello?" Peeta's voice comes over the phone.  
"What are they not allowed to tell me?" I demand.  
Silence.  
"Peeta Ryan-"  
"It's a surprise. I'm not telling you." He says.  
"Are we going somewhere?" I demand.  
"I'm not telling." He says.  
"Peeta, baby-" I begin sweetly.  
"Katniss, I know you hate suprises, but let me just do this one thing for you. Please baby?" He begs.  
"Are we going somewhere?" I repeat. He sighs.  
"Yes and we'll be walking." He says.  
"Okay..." I hate surprises.  
"I'll see you in a...love you, bye." He hangs up.  
I sigh loudly.  
"I hungry Mama!" Noah whines.  
He finished my orange juice. I sigh and take the empty glass and take him from Mrs. Mellark, walking into the kitchen. He follows me. I put the glass in the dishwasher.  
"Mama!" He tugs on my pants. "Mama!" He starts tugging my hand.  
"What do you want Noah?" I lift him up.  
"Bowl milk!" He whines.  
Cereal.  
"How do you know what he wants?" Prim demands as I get him cereal.  
"You just know." I shrug. "I don't know. It comes naturally, I g-"  
"Chance!" Noah screams.  
I sigh.  
"Finish eating and I will." I say.  
"Chance?" Prim asks stupidly.  
"Change. He needs changed."  
"That makes no sense." Prim says.  
"Yeah. It makes him look stupid but he's smart for his age." I say. "Noah, where's your head." He drops his spoon, splattering cereal all over the wall and plants his hand on his head.  
"Where's your boobies?" Rye asks.  
He puts his hand in the air in a shrug.  
"Don't have none!" He exclaims. "Mama do!" He points to my boobs. He starts to eat with his hands and I sigh, running my hands over my face. "No!" Noah screams, flinging milk and cereal at Rye for no apparent reason.  
"Noah! No!" I scold him.  
He starts crying.  
Dammit. Peeta is so much better when it comes to him acting up then I am.  
"Is he coming home or are we meeting him?" I demand.  
"He should be coming home in-" the front door slams, cutting off Jessica.  
Then Peeta walks into the kitchen.  
He looks at the wall covered in milk and cereal, then at his brother, covered in milk and cereal, and instead of scolding him, he bursts out laughing.  
"That's my boy!" He holds his hand up to Noah and Noah high fives him. I cross my arms.  
"That's hilarious," I say.  
"Oh come on! Look at him! You know you wanna laugh too." He chokes out.  
"It's not funny!" I bite my lip because it really is, but if I laugh, Noah is going to think its okay for him to do that.  
I don't let myself laugh though.  
Noah grabs another handful of cereal and milk and flings it at Peeta. Then I start laughing.  
"Now that's funny!" Noah gives me a fist bump.  
Peeta sighs.  
"Yeah, that's real funny! Laugh it up!" He tosses his car keys onto the counter and walks off.  
Everyone starts to look uncomfortable, so they walk off.  
"We'll be out front!" Mrs. Mellark calls. The front door slams.  
I sigh and start to clean up the mess.  
Noah is blabbering as he eats.  
When he's done, I put his bowl in the dishwasher.  
"Let's get you cleaned up."  
I can understand why he walked off.  
I'm always being a bitch to him and he's trying to be nice. I guess that was the last straw.  
The thought makes me starts to cry as I get on some actually clothes. Noah ran off after I have him a bath.  
I lay down in my shirt and underwear, cover my face with my pillow and just cry.  
Why do I have to be so damn hormonal?  
I'm actually hysterical and I can't stop.  
"Oh baby," I hear Peeta whisper. "Don't cry," he removes the pillow.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a b-bitch!" I sob.  
He rocks me back and forth, his lips staying on my head, rubbing my back.  
"Your not a bitch." He whispers.  
"Yes I am! I am Peeta!" I start smacking the crap out of his chest.  
He doesn't even try to stop me. He only stares at me with hurt evident in his eyes.

PEETA'S POV

My poor wife. She's completely killing her heart. The only reason I got up and left it because our family was standing right there and they are really nosy and annoying. I can't stand how they travel in groups.  
If the only way for Katniss to let out her pain is this, then I'll let her do it forever.  
She stops suddenly and bursts into tears again, her head falling into my chest.  
"Katniss-"  
"Please don't leave me Peeta. I'm nothing without you!" She sobs.  
"Katniss," I pull away and wipe my tears with my thumbs, kissing away every other one that falls. "Listen-" she keeps crying. "Katniss-"  
"I'm really sorry Peeta I just-" I cut her off with my lips on hers.  
Oh. I think this is what's killing her. I figure that out when she deepens it.

KATNISS'S POV

"We can't-" he whispers. "Everyone is outside waiting for us."  
"So?" I'm already tugging his shirt off. "We'll be quick, I promise baby."

"What took you guys so damn long?" Johanna complains.  
"It was like five minutes." I say.  
"More like fifteen." Rye snaps.  
"Oh get out of your pissy mood." I snap. I snap at everyone except for Noah.  
"Don't tell me what to do." He hisses.  
"I just did. Don't tell me what to do." I snap.  
"Got your such a bitch lately. What happened to the fun Katniss?" He hisses.  
"Stop being such a jerk to her." Peeta snaps at Rye. Noah watches Rye, hiding behind my leg.  
"She's being a bitch to everyone! Even you! Why the hell are you defending her!" Rye is being loud.  
"First of all, she's not being a bitch to anyone. She's pregnant with not one, not two, but three kids! And I'm defending her because I love her and she's my wife. Now back the heck off or get off our property." Peeta snaps.  
"It doesn't matter if she's pregnant. She's being an asshole. Why the hell do you love her anyways. She's rude and annoying and well...large." Peeta's eyes go black.  
I turn around and walk inside.  
"Your an asshole!" Johanna exclaims.  
"Rye you are so disrespectful." I hear Mrs. Mellark say.  
Noah ends up following me.  
I can hear Peeta talking angrily to Rye in a low voice and then Rye snaps back and then they're shouting at one another and the I hear them start fighting physically.  
I take Noah to his bedroom and lie him down in his bed. He's tired anyways. It's already almost two. He ate a pretty late breakfast.  
Noah drifts off a half hour later and I go back downstairs to where they are still shouting.  
I'm tired and they need to shut up.  
I grab Peeta's arm and pull him inside, slamming and locking the door in their faces. He has a black eye that's swollen shut, his lip is busted, his nose is bleeding and he has dirt on his face.  
He's panting from pure anger.  
I link out fingers and pull him up into our bathroom.  
I wipe up all the blood and dab at his lip. He winces.  
"Sorry," I whisper. I wipe off all the blood and then kiss his forehead.  
"It's not true." He grabs my wrist and stops me, staring me dead in the eye. His are light blue. "You are not rude and annoying. Your pregnant Katniss. That's going to come natural. And you are not fat or large. Your pregnant. Three babies are growing inside if you. Obviously your going to weigh more. You get more beautiful every day. I don't care what you look like. I'm just going to love you more and more each day." He whispers. He kisses me forehead.  
"I'll be right back." I whisper.  
I get up and go downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Someone open the damn door!" Johanna screeches. I ignore them. They're so irritating. Why do they have to travel in a group?  
I get an ice pack and wrap it in a dish towel and go back upstairs and Peeta who is sitting on the closed toilet seat.  
I take his hand and lead him to the bed, pushing him down on his side and sitting down next to him, pressing the ice pack to his eye.  
He drifts off and I follow him soon after.

**So Rye...something's up with him, huh?**

**And Katniss is getting really emotional. ****  
****And Alex left Prim****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about that thing with Mrs. Mellark. I kinda forgot she had a restraining order...lets just pretend Mr. Mellark said everything.****  
****And to I WANT STARBUCKS your review actually made me laugh.**

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not."  
I'm at Rye's apartment.  
Something's up. I know Rye and this isn't him. Something's up with him and I'm going to find out.  
The fact that his face is covered in tear tracks just completes my theory.  
I walk right in.  
He shuts the door.  
"You realize it's seven in the morning." He says.  
"Yeah. And I realize that you have bags because you haven't been sleeping. I realize that you've been crying. And I realize your not being yourself." He says nothing. "So start talking Rye. What's wrong?" I ask.  
He stares at me.  
"I can't..." He shakes his head.  
"You can tell me anything." I say. "Your my brother man, come on." I nudge his arm.  
He looks like he's going to start crying.  
"It's nothing." He waves me off.  
"Rye, it's okay to cry." I whisper. He swallows.  
"There's something I've been keeping from you guys." He whispers. "And I just don't know what to do anymore." I stare at him, waiting for him to continue. "If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell a soul till I do something." He says wearily. "Even Peeta."  
"I promise." I say.  
He runs his hands over his face.  
"I...I have a daughter named Emilliana. And she's three months. The mom is abusing her and she won't let me see her." He says.  
I stare at him.  
"Wait..." I suck in a breath. "You have a daughter. A three month old. How do you know she's yours?" I demand.  
He nods at a Manila envelope.  
I sit down on the couch and open it up.  
There's a birth certificate in here with his name on it, not the Mom's, the name is Emilliana Marie Mellark. And then there's a DNA test and he's the father.  
"How is she abusing her?" I whisper.  
"She's...there's pictures-look."  
He gets his phone and sits down next to me on the couch.  
There's pictures of a beautiful baby that looks exactly like Rye without any differences. The only thing is she's a girl and he's not.  
Her face is swollen and there's burns on her feet and her lip is bleeding.  
Lindsay: look what mommy did to the bitch  
How in the world...  
"Oh my god..." My hand is trembling. The poor baby.  
My poor niece.  
That fucking bitch.  
"Let's go." I stand up.  
"Where?" He demands.  
I grab the Manila envelope and take his phone and download the app that tells you when you saved the picture and when you did everything. I get all the information on this picture and screenshot anything and everything that has to do with Emilliana.  
Then I walk out of the apartment with Rye right behind me.  
"Where are we going?" Rye demands.  
"The courthouse to get you your daughter." I reply.  
"I can't take care of a three month old!" He exclaims.  
"You'll be perfectly fine."

I've been in a waiting room all day. The second the judge saw this, she flipped shit and ordered someone after that...that...devil's child.  
The second they got her here with a very hurt, almost dead baby, they brought her into trial.  
Peeta and everyone in the family has called me millions of times but I don't answer. If I do I'll cry. I'll tell them.  
I didn't realize how fast the court systems work.  
Someone walks out.  
"Are you the sister in law if Rye Mellark?" The lady asks.  
"Yes." I stand up.  
"Well...they need to know people are in his life to help him take care of the baby...and you seem to be perfectly capable...he says you have a son..."  
"Yes Ma'am." I say.  
"Would you please come speak in behalf of your brother-in-law?" She asks. I nod and follow her.  
They lead me right up next to Rye, who is freaking out.  
"Mrs. Mellark, Mr. Mellark says you have a two year old with your husband." The judge says. "Is that correct?"  
"Yes ma'am." I say.  
"And your son...Noah is healthy? How is his sleeping habits?" She asks. "Just...tell us about your son." She says.  
I nod.  
"Okay...his name is Noah Jackson Mellark. He's about...it's high..." I put my hand out to Noah's height. "He says please and thank you and may I and he tells me when he's hungry or needs his diaper changed. We're working on potty training but he's not quite there yet." I say.  
"And your pregnant again?" She asks.  
"With triplets, yes." I say.  
Thank god I went to college for business.  
"Triplets..." She says. "And there will be people all around to take care of Rye and Emilliana if needed?" She asks.  
"Yes ma'am. I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind if Rye and Emilliana had to move in with us if it came down to it." I say calmly.  
She slams that things down against her board thing and orders silence.  
She then gives custody of Emilliana Marie Mellark to Rye.

... ...

"Where the hell have you been!" Peeta is freaking out and the entire family is at the house when I walk in the door. Rye is with me with the carseat but he's staying hidden. He wants me to come and get Emilliana, who spent her time all day in the hospital. She's okay now. She's covered in bandaids and she has a cast on her arm, but other than that, she's fine.  
"Katniss, you have a lot of explaining to do." Peeta crosses his arms.  
"I know I do. I'll be back in two seconds." I walk onto the porch and take Emilliana from her carseat.  
"I really don't know about this." Rye whispers.  
"They're going to find out someday." I go into the living room.  
"Peeta, meet your niece, Emilliana Marie Mellark." I look down at the sleeping child in my arms.  
"My grand baby?" Mrs. Mellark asks. "What in the world."  
"Katniss why in gods name...that is not my child and I know she's not yours." Graham says.  
"She's not mine. She's not yours." I say. Rye walks into the room behind me.  
"Wait a second..." Peeta stares at Rye and then at Emilliana. "You...what the heck!"  
"Rye, why don't you explain what happened while I go make your daughter a bottle?" I ask.  
Rye looks nervous but nods slightly.  
"Let me see her!" Mrs. Mellark exclaims.  
I walk over and place her in her arms.  
I then walk off to the kitchen.  
"Mama! Daddy where's Mama!" Noah comes barreling down the stairs.  
"Mama is in the kitchen." Peeta says. Noah walks in while I make a bottle for Emilliana.  
She starts to scream right when I walk into the room.  
"Lemme," Rye takes her from his mother and goes to sit her up.  
"Nope," I take Emilliana from him and position his arms. "Come sit on the edge if your arm'll get tired." I grab a pillow and put it in the arm of the couch. Rye scoots down and I reposition his arms and set her down. Then I hand him the bottle and then take is back and squirt some on the wrist.  
"What was that for?" He asks.  
"You have to make sure it's not too hot, or you'll burn her." I say.  
"What's too hot? How do you know?" He demands. I flip his free wrist over and squirt some.  
"Anything hotter than that is too hot." I say.  
"Does it even taste good?" He asks.  
I shrug.  
He puts the bottle to Emilliana's lips and she stops wailing at once.  
"This is so weird." Peeta shakes his head. Noah climbs onto my lap and gets as close to Rye as he can.  
"Baby!" He's being too loud.  
"Shhhh honey, we have to be quiet with a baby around."  
I'm in between Peeta and Rye. I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder as Rye goes into the story.  
"Oh my..." Mr. Mellark trails off.  
"Is she in prison?" Peeta's voice is rough and angry, his hand on my stomach protectively.  
"Yeah." Rye is staring at Emilliana. "I have no clue how to take care of a baby." He starts freaking out when Emilliana starts screaming. He looks at me and without a word, thrusts her into my arms.  
I stand up and start to burp her. It's not a good shirt I'm wearing.  
"When's the last time you checked your voicemail?" Peeta asks me quietly.  
"Yesterday, why?" I ask.  
He snags my phone from my pocket when I walk by.  
"No reason." He starts to delete all the ones that are from him.  
Emilliana burps.  
She's old enough to play on the floor but she's still shouldn't because she's not in good condition right now.  
"Just hold her," I say.  
"She wants you." Rye shakes his head.  
"No. She's crying because she wants to feel safe. She'll feel safe when she hears your heartbeat. She'll fall asleep." I say. I hand her back to him.  
Emilliana burrows into Rye's chest and stops crying. All she does is stare at him with her big blue eyes.  
I fucking hate that thing that hurt her.  
The thought makes me pick up Noah and sit next to Peeta again.  
He sticks his thumb in his mouth and doesn't squirm, telling me he's tired.  
"So you were in court all day?" Mom asks.  
"Mmm hmm," I lean against Peeta. "There's supposed to be people coming to make sure what I said about Noah is true. I don't know when but they said soon and that-" there's two sharp knocks on the door.  
"I'll get it, you stay right here." Peeta kisses my forehead and gets up.  
I hear the front door open and then someone ask him a question as he says something and then the door shuts. He walks back into the living room with someone behind him.  
Oh. They're here.  
I sit up and Noah starts whining. The lady squats down in front of me.  
"Can he have a lollipop?" She asks me. Noah sits up, his thumb falls from his hand and he grins.  
"Sure,"  
The lady turns to Noah.  
"How old are you, Noah?" She asks.  
"I Noah! I two!" He holds up three fingers. The lady smiles.  
"Do you want a lollipop, Noah?" She asks. I hold my breath. Please say it.  
"Peas may I have a lollipop!" He begs. She smiles and hands him one with the wrapper still on.  
Noah puts it in his mouth and the wrinkles his nose.  
"Open Mama peas?" He hands me his soaked lollipop. It doesn't get me disgusted anymore to deal with gross things.  
I take it from him and peel off the wrapper.  
"Fank you!" He takes it from me and sticks it in his mouth. The lady watches him.  
"He's adorable." She smiles. "Will he let me hold him?" She asks.  
"You can try..." She stands up and lifts Noah off my lap. Noah knows to scream when he's with strangers. That's exactly what he does. He wakes up Emilliana who starts screaming.  
Rye is figuring things out pretty fast. He grabs the bottle and sticks it in her mouth, silencing her. Noah keeps screaming though. I think the lady panics, because she hands him back to me and he silences.  
Emilliana finishes her bottle and starts crying again.  
"I'm sorry he just...doesn't like strangers." I run my hand through Noah's curls.  
"I don't know what to do..." Rye trails off.  
"Come here. Let me teach you how to make a bottle." I set Noah down and stand up.  
He starts screaming and wraps his arms around my leg, sitting down on my foot.  
"NO MAMA DON'T GO AGAIN MAMA I LOVE YOU MAMA!" He's hysterically crying and screaming for me not to leave. "PLEASE MAMA DON'T LEAVE AGAIN!"  
He's actually scaring me. I lift him off my foot and pick him up. He keeps crying.  
Peeta's mouth is half open from shock, along with everyone else's. my face has a look of horror.  
I sit back down on the couch.  
"Noah," I wipe his tears. "Noah honey Mama's right here."  
"Mama don't go!" He chokes out.  
"Noah," I kiss his forehead. "I'm not leaving honey." What the heck is he talking about. I won't leave him. He keeps crying nonstop. I rub his back. He rests his head against my chest, right over my heart.  
"Promise Mama? Promise you'll never leave?" He whimpers.  
"I promise honey," I kiss his head.  
"Well..." The lady clears her throat. "You clearly know what your doing." With that, she's gone.  
Noah is whimpering into my chest.  
"Okay...what the hell just happened?" Peeta says.  
"I have no clue." I rub Noah's back. "Let's go upstairs baby." I stand up and Noah's whines get louder.  
"Wait I don't know how to do this..." Rye looks down at Emilliana. I'm gonna call her Em.  
"I'll show you." Mom stands up.  
Peeta follows me upstairs.  
I go to go to Noah's room but he screams and bursts into tears again.  
Peeta puts his hand on my shoulder and leads me into our bedroom.  
I lay Noah in the middle and I lay on my side and Peeta lays on his side.  
Noah stares at the fan, his eyes glistening with tears as he follows it with his fingers.  
Peeta and I just stare at one another.  
"Gotta go potty," Noah mumbles.  
Peeta sits up and takes him to the bathroom. He will go sometimes. He tells us when he doesn't have to go sometimes.  
Peeta comes back out and sets him on the bed again.  
He lays down across from me.  
"What's the date?" I ask quietly. Peeta looks up at me.  
"Um October...second. It's October second." He says. It's eight at night. "I'm gonna go make dinner." He runs his hand through my hair and walk off.  
I drift off right after Noah.

"Katniss!" Rye is viciously shaking my shoulder. Peeta woke me to eat and I fell right back to sleep. Now I'm in bed with Peeta and Noah is asleep in his bedroom. The family slept over.  
It's six in the morning.  
"Katniss can you help me?" He looks desperate. I'm only in a t-shirt and panties.  
Right after I help him with Em, I go right back to sleep.

... ...

I wake up at one in the afternoon and my back hurts and my stomach hurts, and I have a headache.  
I stumble downstairs, freezing, my arms crossed.  
"Are you okay?" Peeta takes one look at me and knows something's up. I simply shake my head. The triplets are kicking me like crazy. I really want coffee.  
I bury my head in a pillow.  
"What's wrong?" Peeta asks.  
"Pain," I mumble. Everyone is here. I drift off again.

... ...

"Katniss baby," Peeta's shaking my shoulder. I force my eyes open. Nobody is here except for him. Noah is asleep on the couch across from me. "They went home baby." He says. "What's wrong?"  
"My back hurts so bad." I mumble.  
I drift back off.

...

"You need to eat Katniss." There's a gentle hand on my head, running through my hair.  
"I'm not hungry." I don't open my eyes.  
"Baby, your not hungry maybe, but they are." He rubs my belly. "What do you want for dinner?" His lips press to mine for a moment.  
"Mmm...I don't know." I mumble. "Something easy. Don't leave." I fist his shirt in my hand.  
"Hamburger helper?" He asks.  
"Mmmkay." I mumble. "Peeta," I grab his hand before it disappears, forcing my eyes open. "Don't go."  
"I'll be right in the kitchen baby, I won't go." He pulls his hand from my grip and then kisses my head and walks off.  
Noah sees I'm awake.  
"Mama." He walks over to me and lays down between my legs, his head using my stomach as a pillow.  
I force myself to watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.  
"Do you want some juice or milk or something Katniss?" Peeta asks.  
"I want juice!" Noah says.  
"Just water," I mumble. He nods and walks off.  
He comes back with two bowls, one smaller. He hands me mine and sets Noah's on the table.  
He lifts Noah and sits him on the floor. He starts to feed him.  
"Listen Katniss. I know you don't really want to talk about this right now but we need to get a house that's safe." He says.  
"Do we have any plans tomorrow?" I ask.  
"No." He says.  
"Lets to to Jersey tomorrow." I say.  
I finish my food and drift off again.

I wake up to an alarm blaring. Peeta's side is cold and the sun isn't up yet. I know that there's a reason he set an alarm.  
I can hear the shower going.  
I get up and strip down to my bra and underwear. I do need a shower but I don't want to interfere.  
I have to pee so bad.  
I walk right in.  
I don't flush because I don't want to be mean.  
"What, you don't knock?" He teases.  
"Do I have to?" I ask innocently. He shuts off the water, gets out and wraps a towel lowly around his waist.  
"Not necessarily." He says.  
"Had you stayed in here a little longer..." I trail off.  
"What? You'd had gotten a better view?" He teases.  
"No, but you may have." I strip completely naked and get into the shower.  
"Hey!" He exclaims. "Let me wash your hair."  
We don't need to have sex whenever we take a shower together.  
He's back into the water and behind me right away.  
He takes my coconut shampoo and starts to wash my hair.  
"How are you feeling?" He asks.  
"I'm okay..." I mumble.  
"Your back was hurting?" He asks.  
"Mmm hmm." He turns me around and shuts my eyes, tilting my head back and washing the shampoo out.  
Then he turns me back around and starts on conditioner.  
"Do you have knots in your back?" He asks.  
"I don't know." I say.  
His hands trail downwards.  
"You do have knots." He says.

Shit. Shit.  
Fuck.  
I got seperated from Peeta in the airport in New Jersey, and I don't have any damn service.  
Mom is watching after Noah for the weekend so we can go look at this house.  
I don't know where I'm going.  
I'm still all over the news. People stare at me at they pass. I have separation anxiety and I'm fighting back tears because I'm scared being away from Peeta with all these eyes on me.

PEETA'S POV

I don't know where she is and I'm freaking out.  
I managed to convince myself she left the airport and went to our hotel so that's exactly what I did.  
But she's not here.  
When means I just drove a half hour away from my pregnant wife.

KATNISS'S POV

I give up. He probably left me. He probably got tired if my antics and left.  
It has been an hour, after all.  
I slide down the wall by the door, but my head in my hands and refuse to cry. My heart is racing and I'm panicked and my palms are sweaty and a nightmare I had one time when we were broken up that hasn't haunted me in a few months comes back like a ton of bricks and I start to silently cry.

"Come back Peeta! I'm sorry!"  
"You were the one that left. Don't come crawling back when I didn't do anything wrong." He starts to walk away again.  
He forgets to press the crosswalk button and walks out into the street.  
A semi connects with his body and then he's on the ground, dead.

It replays over and over again.  
I almost start screaming. I feel a hand placed on my knee, someone squatted down in front of me. I don't move.  
The hand slides up my thigh to closes are my wrist, which is soaked from tears.  
"Katniss baby," I snap my eyes up to his. He looks worried and panicked and extremely sorry.  
"Your alive!" I exclaim. I hug him tightly and check his pulse and then kiss his lips and hug him again.  
"Of course I'm alive." He sounds generally confused. I cling to him tightly. He goes to release me but I tighten my grip. "Katniss baby, lets go," he goes to pull away again but I keep my arms wrapped around his neck tightly, staring into his light blue eyes.  
"No Peeta!" My voice is raising in panic.  
"Okay, alright, shhh baby, it's okay." He stands up, pulling me with him.  
He then lifts me into his arms and walks out of the airport.

... ...

We walk around the house in silence. The yard is thirty nine acres of just green rich grass. There's a lake that everyone swims in at the end of it. There's is six bedrooms and eight full bathrooms and there's a two car garage.  
It's very modern day and I absolutely love this house. It's already furnished. The backyard would be perfect to build a barn and put a few horses out there.  
Maybe not though. I would really love to leave it and go out there and continue our family tradition from when I was little of playing a game of softball on Thanksgiving after everyone ate.  
This neighborhood is riddled with kids and is absolutely perfect.  
"I'll just leave you two alone." The realtor walks off.  
Peeta has his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets, watching me carefully. I already know he wants it.  
"So what do you think?" He asks.  
"I...absolutely love it." I admit. "It's perfect. I can see the kids playing in the yard and the house around Christmas time and everyone swimming in the lake during the summers and everything. I love how the house looks." I say.  
"So...?" He's trying not to freak out.  
"I want it." I say.  
His grin gets wider.

"New Jersey!" Prim exclaims. "I thought we were gonna raise the kids together!"  
"Yeah! Who's gonna help me with the little rascal!" Rye exclaims. Emilliana is playing with toys on the floor.  
"What the fuck lover boy! Brainless! That's not fair!" I exclaim.  
I hear Noah giggling and then a splash.  
I whip around to see him thrashing around in the pool.  
I move so quickly I think it shocks everyone. In a matter of seconds, I've got him wrapped in a towel.  
"This is why we're moving." I say.  
"I guess the pool at my place won't do the soon to be give babies and the already three month old and two year old and justice, huh?" Cinna says.  
"No. It won't. We're moving with or without you guys." I say.  
"Well I want to come but I don't have the money yet." Prim says. "And you two are the ones at actually take care of me since my jerk of a man left." Prim says.  
"Stay with us. We have six bedrooms." Peeta says.  
"What about me?" Johanna demands. "I don't have money."  
"Just move in with me. I'm moving to Jersey because I hate Florida." Haymitch says.  
"When are you guys going?" Mom asks. It's just barely Monday. We're all at her house and Noah has tear stained cheeks but he's fast asleep and doesn't know Peeta and I are back yet. Mom said he was hysterical and screaming "she promised" over and over again.  
"We're heading up there really early Friday morning." Peeta says. Everyone gasps and then start protesting loudly.  
"No! That's so soon!" Annie protests loudly. Noah suddenly is awake and screaming about how I promised I'd never go. I lift him off the couch.  
"Mama!" He kisses me right on the lips and then hugs me. He reaches for Peeta and falls silent.  
"Well that sucks for you. It's already our house. We've got the key." Peeta says.  
"I guess I'll move up there. Why do you guys always have to move?" Mom grumbles.  
"This is the last time." I say.  
"Rye and Graham, you two cam move in with me."  
And just like that, everyone is moving with us.  
"You know we weren't making you guys move with us, right? We were just telling you..." I trail off.  
"Of course we know that. We don't want to miss the triplets." Mom says.  
Peeta sets Noah down.  
"Prim, are you moving in with-" Noah is running around the living room. He slams into the coffee table and falls backwards, knocking himself out cold.  
"Dammit Noah. How many times is he going to do that!" I lift him off the ground and lay him down on the couch.  
"I think he's just excited to see you guys." Mom defends her grandson. "You really should start putting him to bed earlier. He was up till three the other night." Mom says.  
Noah wakes back up and starts to get up to run around.  
"Nope, nap time." I lay him back down.  
Peeta walks off and comes back with a sippy cup of milk.  
Noah begins to drink. Emilliana is asleep on Rye's chest, Rye asleep as well. 


End file.
